There are many devices and systems which convert text to speech. Many of these text-to-speech systems simply read the text of a document word-for-word for a user. However, this simple or linear translation of text to speech has limitations. For example, a document may include formatted blocks of text which when read word-for-word will either be confusing for a user or not provide the user an accurate or desirable context of the information in the block. This may cause the user to miss important or valuable information when using a text-to-speech system.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.